My Fading Light
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella has been stalked for the past three months. Her stalker finally kidnaps her and he holds her captive for a year. Why does he let her go? What does he do to her? B Rated M for rape, kidnap and abuse. AH
1. Confused

**Okay so this is one of the stories you guys voted on and this one won, along with _You've Got To Be Kidding Me!, _but I have to give you a little back ground information before you read this to make everything clear.**

**Bella Swan : Sophmore in high school, 16, human.**

**Edward Masen : Junior in high school, 17, human, Bella's crush.**

**Alice Masen : Sophomore, 15, human, best friends with Bella.**

**Jasper Hale : Senior in high school, 18, human, Alice's neighbor and boyfriend.**

**Charlie Swan : Bella's father, police chief.**

**Renee Swan : Deceased.**

**Carlisle Cullen : Doctor, 24, vampire.**

**Esme Cullen : Home maker, 23, vampire.**

**Rose Cullen : Freshman in collage, 19, vampire.**

**Emmett Cullen : Freshman in collage, 18, vampire.**

**James Calvin : The Creep From Down the Road, 32, human, Bella's stalker.**

**Victoria Calvin : James little sister, 28, human, plays a major role even though she has a small part.**

**My Fading Light.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Before the Kidnap**

**Bella Point of View**

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . ._

My alarm clock screamed at me awaking me from my sweet slumber my of dear Edward Masen. To bad he had no idea that I even lived in the small little town of Forks, Washington. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I used the toilet, and ran my brush through my hair quickly, then got in the shower.

The hot water rained down on my like the rain of Forks, but unlike Forks the water was warm, and not bone chilling cold. I got out of the shower after cleaning my hair and body and wrapped myself in a big, fluffy, white towel. I dried myself and slipped on my under garments,a pair of black skinny jeans, a red leopard print camisole, with a red off the shoulder crop shirt the said, _"Tears of Blood" _on the right side, and black converse. I brushed my hair again and blow dried it, pulling the thick mane of curls in a low side pony tail that flowed over my shoulder.

I ran back to my room and slung my backpack over my shoulder on my back and grabbed my binder and walked down stairs. I grabbed a bag of poptarts and pulled my coat on. I pulled my hood up and walked out of the house locking it behind me. I walked the seven minutes to my school everyday. It was easy and calming, even more so during the evenings on the way home if something happened at school.

But today was different.

I walked on the edge of the road, because there was no sidewalk. A blood red convertible mustang drove by slowly. The windows tinted a dark black, to where I couldn't see through the windows. The car drove by and pulled into a driveway three houses down. I thought, _"Okay, new guy in town." _But then the car reversed out and came back toward me. They drove by slowly again, and I was slightly fearful at the same time. I ducked my head and bit my lip as they drove by. I sighed and mentally slapped myself for over reacting, probably.

I screamed as a car horn blew behind me, which was fallowed by a small giggle which was no other then Alice Masen. I turned around and knew my face was a tomato as Alice ran up beside me and waved to her boyfriend Jasper Hale, who drove to school.

"Why don't you go all the way with him to school?" I asked as we started to walk.

"Because we get there and we talk with his friends and I hate them. I mean I love him, but his friends are so . . . annoying." She said as she looped her elbow through mine.

"Why do you find them annoying?" I asked her as the high school came into view.

"Well his one friend, his girlfriend is Lauren." I shuddered here. "And all the chicks have no idea what clothing is cute. Which your outfit is so cute I totally rubbed off on you! Anyway, and when he is around them they act like im not even there. And he, he goes along with it!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Jasper was a dick at times he thought he was all high and mighty because he was senior and he put off to his friends that his relationship with Alice was nothing. But he was nothing without Alice, him and her alone were beautiful. He was always holding her, with love in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to live without her I know it.

"Alice why don't you talk to him about it. Tell him you don't like how his friends treat you." I asked her.

"I don't know. Why did you scream when Jasper honked the horn?" She asked me as we walked through the doors to our lockers and the bell rang.

"I'll tell you in Government class 'kay?" I hollered as she rushed down the hall.

"Yea!" She yelled back.

I smiled and walked into my World History class. I walked all the way to the back where my seat was and sat down. I sat by a quiet mousy girl named Angela. She was always quiet and I didn't mind compared to Jessica. Jessica never shut up, and Angie helped me a lot, if I was absent she took notes for me. And we had study parties.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey hun, how are you today?"

"I'm good, it took forever to get the twins up."

"Oh." I wondered what it would be like to be an older sister. "How long did that take you?"

"Like forty minutes." She laughed. "Mom says they have to go to be early tonight and for now on." She smiled as she said this.

I smiled and looked up at the teacher as she walked in, and opened my notebook getting ready for the notes.

I had second period with Alice and walked in and sat in my seat, which was right next to her. I ripped out a piece of paper and started to right note to her. It was english and today was a reading day anyway. (**A/N : **Okay so to be clear this is **Bella**, and this is _Alice_. Also nd is and and b/c is because, y is why, u is you, and r is are. Wat is what.)

**So wat did u want again?**

_I wanted to no y u screamed when jasper honked the horn_

**o u . . . frightened me?**

_no tell me the real reason u were afraid, of wat?_

**it was nuffin ally i swear**

_tell me!_

**a newbie drove by i guess he was lost or sumthin**

_nd that scared u?_

**well no it was just soo different really. they just drove by all extra slow then turned around nd drove by slowly again . . . **

_oo do u think its sumthin serious?_

**no lik i said its prolly just an outta towner that got lost nd ended up in this little out of no where town**

_if u say so but i still wonder wat made u so fearful_

**i was just different**

_r u on drugs? R U TRIPPIN ON SUMTHIN??! U NO I DONT LIK MY FRIENDS DOING DRUGS!_

**alice in not doing drugs jeez i cant believe u thought i would do drugs my dad is police chief remember??**

_yea well it could still happen_

**yea but sayin stuff lik that will get me in trouble charlie will test me 4 drugs lik everyday!**

_lol srry i didnt mean ne thing about it really_

**?? o really ??**

_well yea unless u said yes 2 doing drugs . . . _

**ally ur sumthin else**

_nd thats y u love me_

**yeaa sure but i hate u**

_Y??!!!? i thought we were friends_

**b/c i dont lik being bella barbie duh**

_oo just 4 that im gettin u_

**noo!!**

_hehe . . ._

**alice i less then 3 u!**

_o ur good ur still gettin it lol less then 3 u 2!_

I balled up the note and stuffed it in my bag. What have I gotten into now I would be forced into a soon Bella Barbie attack, I just had to say something.

* * *

**Okay so chapter one to one of the stories you voted on. Review it my readers!**

**I have a poll on my page guys so vote on that!!**


	2. Taken

**Okay so this is one of the stories you guys voted on and this one won, along with _You've Got To Be Kidding Me!, _but I have to give you a little back ground information before you read this to make everything clear.**

**Bella Swan : Sophomore in high school, 16, human.**

**Edward Masen : Junior in high school, 17, human, Bella's crush.**

**Alice Masen : Sophomore, 15, human, best friends with Bella.**

**Jasper Hale : Senior in high school, 18, human, Alice's neighbor and boyfriend.**

**Charlie Swan : Bella's father, police chief.**

**Renee Swan : Deceased.**

**Carlisle Cullen : Doctor, 24, vampire.**

**Esme Cullen : Home maker, 23, vampire.**

**Rose Cullen : Freshman in collage, 19, vampire.**

**Emmett Cullen : Freshman in collage, 18, vampire.**

**James Calvin : The Creep From Down the Road, 32, human, Bella's stalker.**

**Victoria Calvin : James little sister, 28, human, plays a major role even though she has a small part.**

**My Fading Light.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Before the Kidnap**

**Bella Point of View**

The rest of the day went by fast after Alice and I had our conversation, the day was also uneventful, other then lunch. Our table was talking about funny youtube videos.

"No, I'm telling you _The Whitest Kids U Know _have the funniest videos ever." Edward said.

"Yea they are pretty funny what's your favorite?" Alice asked.

"The Grapist! I typed in _wkuk_ and it came up and I was like okay I'll watch it, and it was so funny." He replied back.

"I like the _Get a New Daddy _song." Alice said.

"What about their_ Abe Lincoln _one?" Edward said.

"I like the _Annoying Orange _videos." Jasper said. Alice giggled and nodded. I stayed, I didn't really want to talk, I nibbled on my food and stood when there was only five minutes left in the lunch period, and dumped my tray. Then I was off to biology.

The next few months were okay the red convertible guy drove by me about two days a week, and Alice and Jasper started hanging out in the mornings so I walked all the way to school all alone which made me a very stressed, and paranoid person every morning.

* * *

**A few months later**

**Bella Point of View**

Today I didn't want to get up, or get out of bed at that matter, little enough I'm sure you can guess I didn't want to go to school. I had a bad feeling. I woke up with a headache, and today was one of my worst bad hair days ever.

I wore a simple set of blue jeans, and a pink v-neck shirt, with a brown zip up hoodie for the trek to school. I slipped my bag over my shoulder, and carried my trapper-keeper in my hands. I sighed as I walked outside and the cool wind whipped my ponytail around. The first snow fall had fallen and the ice coated snow cracked beneath my feet. I tucked my trapper-keeper under my arm and sighed once more. The red convertible guy hadn't been by this week and it was Friday, so he should come today right? Maybe he had finally lost interest in me. That would be great.

As I walked I started to think about Alice and I. I was best friends with Alice for so long and I practically lived in her house regularly. Over the years all of us had grown up and I had fallen for Edward. I told Alice and she had it somewhere in her head that we were going to get married. She thought it was beautiful, and she in fact had started to plan the wedding.

I shivered and pulled the thin sweater around me tighter. I heard a car door slam and turned around to face a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed man. I would have thought he was cute if he wasn't standing next to a red convertible. He smiled but it wasn't a warm smile. My body shook in fear as he stepped toward me, the convertible creeping forward at his side.

My bag dropped and I turned and ran. The snow crunched with every step, the man's steps behind me were quick, loud, and getting closer. White clouds flew from my mouth with every exhale of my breath. The icy snow plus my clumsiness caused me to slip. My trapper-keeper flew from my hands and smacked Blondie in the chest, slowing him down and allowing me enough time to get back up. I was able to get up long enough to take three steps before my sweater hood was yanked down. I heard the cloth rip and felt cool air on my back through my thin shirt. I screamed with with surprise as my sweater was ripped and I was yanked down onto the cold, hard ground.

A hand slapped itself onto my face quickly, the nails digging into my cheek. His top two fingers cut off my air, while his bottom two kept me quiet. I knew to anyone I probably looked like a fish flopping around on shore trying to get to water, as I tried to get out of this person's grasp.

My chest ached with the lack of air, my head was dizzy, and I was suddenly extremely tired. My hands slipped off the mans arms as his other arm picked up my dangling legs and stood. He started for his shiny red convertible. My eyes dropped and everything went black.

**James Point of View**

I moved my hand off of her mouth and nose as her body went limp. I puller her sweater off and tossed it on the ground, it was pretty ripped up. I left her back-pack and binder thing on the ground with it and stood. I carried her to my car and sat her in the back seat. That was one of the great things about Forks it was mostly woods, no one probably heard her, and no one saw me take her. I jumped into the passenger seat and my sister, Victoria, took off. I looked at her and saw her crying. "Stop crying."

"Why should I stop crying when I know what your going to do to that poor girl."

"Why should I care? I can always call dad and what he'll do is a hell of a lot worse." She sobbed but I didn't feel an ounce of pity for her. It was true our childhood was hard, and horrible. Mom had left us got a divorce from her drunken husband that was very heavy handed. She moved across the US and never fought for us probably because she changed her name remarried and hand other kids, I found that out after I turned eighteen and went looking for the person that made dad hate us so much. After mom left dad drank more, using more money for his booze then for food for Vikki and I, and soon lost his job. Dad being a drunk bastard beat Vikki and I and soon not only abused Vikki and I physical, but his friends and him liked to _play_ with Vikki. Of course I always tried to help her but I would only get beat more and more, until I gave up hope on being an innocent child and became a hard, emotionless person. "Keep your mouth shut and dad will still think I haven't found you." Vikki ran away and I was supposed to find her which I did and I can hold anything over her head to make her do anything I wanted. I knew most people would think I was horrible to track my sister down and force her to do my dirty work, by holding sexual abuse over her head.

I didn't care this is who I am my father taught me well.

I hopped back into the back seat as we neared Seattle. I pulled a rope out from under to seat and pulled the girls limp arms behind her trying them tight around her wrists. I tied cloth around her eyes and wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in the floor boards, hiding her away.

We drove longer as the road unrolled in front of us. As we pulled up my long dirt road to my hidden cabin in the woods the girl spoke.

"Please I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

"Nope you mine honey."

"My dad will kill you, he's chief police, he'll find you and kill you."

"No he won't, he won't find me, but he'll find you. Trust me. Would you rather be in a bloody white sheet in a ditch, or strung up in a tree?"

No answer. "Okay, come on bitch let's go." I said as I pulled her out of the car. She kicked back and kicked my in the knees, only to run into a tree. I grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her head against the tree knocking her out easily. I carried her to my back door as Vikki's car tore out of my driveway, sending rocked and dirt everywhere, she was going home to cry. How pathetic.

I opened the door to the basement, chambered down the stairs and laid the girl on the floor. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked three locks. I cut the rope and pulled the cloth off of her head. I pulled off her shirt, and jeans. I picked her up and put her hands in two cuffs attached tot he wall above her head, locking them in place her feet barely pushed against the floor. I removed her shoes and socks. I saw her body the light from upstairs shining on her. Her dark hair and pale skin made her very beautiful, she wore a dark pink bra and light purple panties, they matched her skin very well.

To bad when I came down to see her when she woke up they would no longer be wearable. I waked up the stairs and closed the basement door locking the girl in darkness.

**Edward Point of View**

Alice danced nervously from foot to foot looking worried. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Bella's not here yet, she's always here by now."

"Maybe she stayed home."

"Bella hasn't missed a day of in her whole life, except when her mom died."

"Late?"

She shook her head. "Can we walk the way she comes from home? Please it'll make me feel so much better." I nodded and we walked down the sidewalk to Bella's house.

About ten minutes into the walk we found her sweater and trapper keeper thrown around. Two sets of footprints, and no sign of Bella. We ran to Bella's house to find it empty and I ripped my phone out of my pocket, literally, and dialed 911.

"911 emergencies how may I help you?"

"I need to report a kidnapping."

"Who was kidnapped, I need a name and you need to describe what the child looks like."

"Her name is Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Okay so chapter two review it my readers!**

**I have a poll on my page guys so vote on that!**


	3. Month One

**My Fading Light.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Month One.**

**Edward Point of View**

I sat in my English class, I had tears in my eyes and today was a very slow, sad day. It's been a month since Bella disappeared. Alice didn't bounce, she didn't even shop anymore, she wore sweats to school everyday. She dropped all of her clubs, and her grades stayed up, but she wasn't _her_. I couldn't say much because I wasn't either. I missed her so much I wonder what the sick freak that took her did to her, or was doing to her if he hadn't killed her. God forbid.

Since Bella was taken Forks and the surrounding cities/towns, have put out a buddy system. So many people, and groups, whole fucking towns, and they haven't found her or a clue, hint, or a body, which I'm kind of happy about that one. But still I want her here, I love her, and need her here with me. Alice told me she liked me, and I told Alice and she smiled and said I can't wait to tell her, but the smile was her last.

Everynight we, Alice and I go to the Swan's house. To comfrot Charlie, every friday, and saturday mom and dad go over and cook for him, Bella told Alice about his lack of cooking skill, and mom decided that that was a good way to help.

The teacher paused and looked at me I wipped my eyes as he walked over, and patted my back as I rested my head in my arms and cried.

**Bella Point of View**

I woke up with my head pounding like a two year old would do to pots in the kitchen. I opened my eyes to be met with the bleek, empty, darkness. Everything was so silent, and the wall behind me was cool, causing me to shiver, and have goosebumps covering my skin. I could feel on my skin that all wore was m bra an dunderwear. I felt so naked an dsomething tols me I would be even more naked soon. I had shackles around my wrist, the cold metal biting into my skin, as I tried to pry my hands out. It was useless, everything scream, yell, and yank was useless. All they did was make my headach worse, and my arms feel horrible.

I groaned as a door, probably the one holding me down here, squeal, and send a stab of pain into my head. Light filtered in through the gapping hole the door had opened, the imprint of a person in the middle. The door closed and I was welcomed with the unknown darkness I had come attached to. A small click echoed off the walls and a yellow light came on. My eyes met my capture's and I shivered in fear at the stone cold eyes in his head. His smile made me want to puke.

He walked forward to me, as he pulled a knife out of his jean pockets. I grabbed the thin piece of cloth that was my underwear and cut the sides. He moved up my body cutting the straps to my bra then yanking it off of me hard. His hand came up and cupped my face. He flashed his teeth and took off his leather jacket.

"Let me go, please?" I knew this wouldn't work but I had to try right? He chickled darkly. "I - I won't tell anyone, I don't even know who you are." He pulled out a key from his front pocket. HE unlocked to more shackles on my left and right. After he pulled my ankles up and placed them in the shackles, he clamped then down on my legs. Tears clouded my vision as I begged and kicked, until he had pinned then to the wall. I realized in horror that he had opened me up, my personal spot was what he wanted and he had made sure that he was going to get it. I begged louder and louder, screaming at the top of my lungs as he ran his hand up my leg. His fingers trailing after his palm. He went up my thigh, avoiding my womenhood, and went up where my thigh met my hip. He palmed my breast harshly, causing my to yell out as he pressed too hard. He kissed my neck, then my collarbone, only to bite down hard on it. I screamed in pain, fresh tears pricking my nose, and soaking my cheeks.

He laughed at my screams as he pinched my nipple, "Are you a virgin?" He asked, when I didn't answer he shoved two of his fingers into me. I nodded my head viggerously, waiting for him to get out of me. "I can't wait to steal your flower."

He used one of his hands to unfasten his pants button, his other still in me. His member was hard, this sick bastard found it appealing to cause me pain. I sobbed as he placed his member at my enterence, this would hurt, more then it was supposed to. I knew it, he knew it, God I wanted to die. He shoved his member into me with a grunt. I screamed as he pushed and pulled, it was so dry, like bone on bone. The pain was like white hot steel being poked up into me. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my teeth, tightened my hands into fist. I refused to scream as this evil thing, he didn't deserve to be labled as a human, or person, defiled me. My sreams only egged him on. His member went into me more smoothly as my virgin blood acted as a lube. His fingers dug into my hips as he some how got pleasure in what he was doing to me. He went faster, and harder. He came and bit into me once more.

After he had cleaned himself and put his clothes back on, he unlocked the shackles around my ankles. My legs swung lifelessly under me. Blood dripped slowly down my pale white legs, the clicked off, his steps were heavy on the stairs. The blinding light from upstairs came back as he opened the door to leave. My head was bowed, my tears went straight down hitting the floor below me. He had broken me.

* * *

He came back the next day, raped me then too. Then next day he didn't rape me. Gave me a meger amount of food, but my tummy was happy. When my period came I was extremely happy. He let me wear underwear, and he put pads on the underwear. The cramps were horrible, but he didn't touch me that whole week, made me feel somewhat clean for that week. But sll to soon my period ended and he pleasured himself in fucking me as I dangled lifelessly fromt he wall he had hooked me to. Tears were a common thing now, pain was a common thing now. Hating my every being was common.

* * *

**Chapter three, that was month one. Poll on my page and please review.**


	4. Month Two

**My Fading Light.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Month Two.**

**Alice Point of View**

School without Bella was dull. I had really stopped talking to everybody, except Jasper who I really talked to. We hung out, but we never talked. I was thinking about giving him my virginity, but then again what if we didn't stay together forever like I wish we would? Was he going to use me then throw me away like a used napkin? Would it make me fell better about my best friend missing?

I was in Seattle, I had ditched school this morning and came here to put up posters for Bella. I was attaching one to a wall with other papers. Some said babysitters were needed, others advertised things for sales, or garage sales all together.

A blond guy came up to me and looked at the paper I pinned up. "Are you guys close?" I nodded. "She's pretty, she's been gone for two months."

"Yea. It's hard on my family."

"She was your sister?"

"No my best friend, but she was like a sister since third grade."

"Oh." I looked at the bags in his hands, he had pads, and pregnancy tests; pre-natels too.

"Your having a baby?"

"I might I don't know yet. Hopefully not."

"You don't want to have kids?"

"I hate kids, so much noise and they are so messy. If I had one I would give it away. Somehow I would get rid of it." I got the impression that he wasn't a good idea, he seemed like a hateful, vial person. He was evil, and I could tell. On the outside he looked nice and well-natured, but on the inside this thing was ugly and disgusting.

"I have to go, my parents expect me home around now." I reached up and put my fingers to Bella's cheek, a tear escaping from my eyes.

"My bet is that your parents don't know where you are. You should watch what you do because you never know who your talking to, and you could and up like her." He said and stabbed Bella's picture with finger. "Maybe your friend has good enough friends that could convince someone that she is worth it." I turned and practically ran out of the supermarket doors, his wicked laugh behind me. I found my car in the back of the parking lot, and slipped into the seat quickly. As I started my car a red convertible zoomed by and I shivered with the memory of his cold laughter.

I raced home my foot pressing the pedal all the way to the floor, rain fell quick and hard on my wind sheild quite like my tears were. I skidded to a stop in my drive way barely missing my dads car. I yanked my door open and ran nto my backyard my door still wide open. I ran to the tree line and screamed. I pointed my face to the sky and cried, my tears blending in with the waterpellets falling from the sky.

After my fingers went numb, I decided to go inside. My mom looked at me with worried eyes but didn't say anything. I slowly made my way up to my room and closed my door. I went over to my window and opened the window. I picked up my cell and called Jasper.

**Bella Point of View**

Asshole still had me in those metal cuffs. My wrist hurt so bad and my body hurt more. He was out at the store he was freaking out because my period hadn't come. And my opinion... Well, I can tell he doesn't like kids so if it would make him kill me then I would happily get prengnant just so I could end this torture. He forced me to pee on a stick and it was so embrassing. The test said I wasn't, which he seemed happy about and proceed to rape again.

I had no sense of time, or even what day it was. I didn't even know when and if I was ever going to get out. Would I be one of thoe girls who disappear and are never heard of again. I don't want to be a nameless corpse the cops find years and years after my capture dies, adn new people move in. I don't want to be alone for what was left of my life. Not that I wanted him to take another girl from her house and family, just to give me company. I didn't want to be here. I want to go home.

"I want my mommy." I sobbed. I remember her, or well I guess it's just my imagination at work because the day I began to live, her life faded away. Dad told me she had the choice of delievering me and making she lived, hoping at all cost that I would live. Or I could be top priorty,and mom would run the risk of not living. She choose me, like most mothers would.

I wish I had a mom, not a mom that just took my real mom's place but one that really cared. Like Alice's and Edward's mom.

The thought of Edward and Alice and sobbed more. My best friend and the guy I'm pretty sure I'll love forever. I cried for awhile, I was still crying when he came downstairs and clicked the light on. He was coming back for more already? He gave me ham sandwich, which he had to feed me.

"When I when went to the store today there was a girl putting up a picture of you. She looked really sad so we talked about you, her family misses you, everyone's really sad. She said you guys were practicually sisters. I thought about taking her, and bringing you company, but you guys knew each other. That would make you happy for you to have any kind of contact to the world." He said. Alice he had been that close to her and had almost taken her. I glared at him, only to be smacked and raped once again today before my light was cut out again, and I sobbed myself to a dreamless, nightmare filled sleep.


	5. Month Three

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter 5**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

**Month Three**

Alice had been acting really weird now. She was out late and I was worried for her, I knew Jasper was her buddy so no one could take her but was he a good influence? Bella was still gone and it was so different with her not being here. I missed her so much, it's so weird that she isn't in the hose anymore. I remember when I would walk into the living room and she would look at me and blush.

I really needed her back. I wanted her back. I think I really needed her, like I needed air.

**Bella Point of View**

He told me today that it has been three months. I've been hanging on this wall for three months. He unlocked my chains and took me to a room off of the main basement, and locked me in there. When he came back out he had changed the way I would be chained up. He dragged me in. He had put a straw mat on the floor in the corner, and had chains on the wall. He pulled me over and put a cuff around both ankles, and wrists. The chains were long to where I could lay on the mat comfortably. I stood gingerly and felt alone. My body had goosebumps, and I crossed my arms over my chest to hide my breast. He walked to me and gripped my arms, he pulled me down and pushed me on my mat. He yanked his pants down and pushed into me hard.

I cried, like I always did. I wanted to scream but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. I wanted to pray to God that he would get me out of here but I think God wasn't here now. This thing that was assaulting me right now had scared him away.

He bit me when he came he had never done that before. He got up and left, just left. No mean words, and he didn't hit me this time. I curled up in the corner of my mat, and curled. I pressed my fingers to the bite wound on my collarbone, and winced. There was blood, so he had broke the surface. I wounder if his fowl mouth with give me bacteria that would kill me of if I would keep on living this life that I had been living.

When I look back on the live I had I realize how easy and happy my life was. I took everything for granted when there were people out there who's life's were falling apart. I had a dad that loved me and a best friend, a home, and a job. I did well in school. Then there were people who had lost something close, like there father and they realized that their mom had never been the person she acted like when their father was around. Now they're stuck with a person they never knew, they don't have a home the they can call home. Then they become depressed and they come so close to falling over the edge and no one is there to catch them. they fail in school and they hate every thing that is them, they want nothing more then to die, do have the easy way out, because they have wasted all of their sanity trying to make since of everything that has happened in their life so far. They want nothing more then to have a life like mine when I never even thought of how much my life was better then others, and how good I had it. And now I was in some creep's basement wishing to be back in my bed, at home, with my father.

I wish I had school tomorrow and I wish that I had Alice to call about the homework I didn't understand and end up not doing it anyway. I wish I wouldn't have gotten raped at seventeen, and wish that I would have been a virgin on my wedding night. I wish so many things would have went differently, but they didn't and now... Now I'm stuck here in this basement wishing for shit that won't happen anytime soon.

* * *

When I woke up my back hurt, my face felt puffy, clearly from where I fell asleep crying. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I arched my back and groaned as my lower back protested. My knees creaked as I unbent them. I stood on shaky legs, and walked around trying to get my legs used to being active. Three months, I haven't walked in three months. It was awkward, walking again. Like I had been in a wheel chair and now was my chance to walk again. It felt... Good.

I sat down and my stomach grumbled. The door opened and I looked at the doorway. He clicked on the light, and I looked at him. He had food with him, but this time it was food food. Since I've been here all he's given me was stale bread, and warm water. Today he had froot loops, I almost moaned at the first mouthful. He spooned in more, and I happily ate more. When I had finished he pulled my ankles and wrists forward, and un-cuffed them. Was he letting me go? He walked me upstairs and wrapped his hand around my wrist, pulling me to the back on his house. We walked out of the back door, into a fenced yard. He sat on a chair and I stood there. The sun was out and it felt good against my skin. The trees were starting to grow leaves and the air smelled good.

I don't know how long I sat out there in the early spring in his backyard, but I liked it. It was a lot better then sitting alone in the dark basement alone to cry. He stood up and I took it as a motion for me to get up. He pulled me into the house and pushed me into a white walled, blue tiled floor. He turned the bath facets on and put his under the water. He turned it on shower and closed the curtin. He pushed me in and left. I stood under the hot water and watched the dirt that had collected on my body flow onto the floor of the tub, and disappear in the drain. I washed my hair, and it felt so good to fell clean after so long. I turned the water off and was soon joined by the guy that had me here. He dragged me back to the basement, where he had added a blanket, and had even given me a pillow.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged.

"I thought that I was here just to be your personal whore?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Why don't you just kill me? I don't want to be here anymore."

I wrapped his hands around the upper part of my arm and pushed me against the wall. I whimpered as he squeezed tighter. I pressed his lips to mine and I twisted my face away. He slapped me hard and unfastened his pants. I twisted and jerked trying to get away from him. He pulled my leg up over his hip, and pushed into me quickly. He moaned as he pounded into me. My head hit the wall and my girl parts hurt. I cried as he held me up with his body. His nails dug into my arms, and my hip. I screamed as he went faster and harder, making me fell like I was being ripped in half. He came with a grunt, and pulled away from me. I dropped to the ground and cried. He left quickly, not bothering to chain me up again.

I cried myself to sleep, laying in a heap on the cold basement floor.


	6. Month Four

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Six**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**James Point of View**

**Month Four**

I punched the wall and cursed. The girl was pregnant, now I couldn't kill her and ditch the body. I would have to wait until the baby was born then kill her, and give the baby away, or I could kill it too, and ditch it somewhere else. I let her shower a few weeks ago, she was really pale when she wasn't covered in dirt. I called Vikki and told her about the girl. She said I should let her go, she didn't know anything, but then I told her that they would get my DNA from the thing inside of her.

I hated kids. With a passion.

What the fuck did I create?

I walked down stairs and looked at the cowering girl in the corner. "Get up." I barked. She stood with shaky knees. Her arms wrapped around covering her breasts. I walked over to her, and pushed my chest against hers. My palms were against the wall on either side of her head. I pressed my lips to hers hard and heard her gasp. She tried to turn her face, so I held it in place with my hands. My knee separated her legs and I heard her whimper as I stuck two fingers in her. She was always dry.

"If you were wet it wouldn't hurt you know."

"Why don't you just use lube?" She whispered quietly.

I shrugged and unbuttoned my pants. "Please," She whispered. "Don't." I kissed her had her head connected with the wall. I picked her legs up quickly, and slammed into her, making her cry out. I grinned and slammed harder. The sound of my balls slapping her ass, turned me on, and so did her crying. I quickened my pace as I came closer to coming. After I had my fuck, I put her legs down and watched her slide to the floor hiding her face with her knees.

"By the way, you're pregnant." I left there as her sobs got louder.

**Bella Point of View**

After he left me in the dark I quieted down and looked at the wall in front of me. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. I was pregnant. Oh, God.

What dd this really mean? Was I going to die now? Would I even see it? Would I have to birth it here? It's so gross in here. It's old and wet, lonely.

I wish I could be telling Alice that I was pregnant, then I could go shopping with her, and happy dancing. I would take her to the doctor with me and she would hold my hand. I wish the baby was Edward's, and he would want it. He would hold my hand, and I could sleep over with him on the weekends so we could spend more time together. I wish I was home.

I fell asleep on my meager mat.

I woke up the next morning with the lite on. James stood over and and I jumped up in a sitting position. He sat a plate down, he made eggs. He gave me a cup of milk and two pills. Prenatal. I ate quickly and drank my milk after I took the pills. I curled up in a ball and rested my hands on my head.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I nodded and stood. He let me fallow him this time, instead on dragging me the whole time. I let the hot water pound on my back, it felt so good. I washed my hair and felt so great. I washed my hair and wrapped myself in a towel that he had sat on the sink for me. I opened the door and walked out into the hall.

"Mister?" I whispered. I walked down the hall and looked for him. I saw the front door and walked over to it. I opened it and stepped out on the porch. The snow had melted, it wasn't raining. It was sunny, and warm. I lifted my face and let the sun dance on my plae face. The day light was sowelcoming. I walked through the woods the cabin was in and inhaled the smell of the pine. I looked back at the house, did I really want to risk running?

I took off running as fast as I could in the other way of the house. I had no idea where the nearest town was. I found the driveway and followed it in the trees. I ran quickly and lightly. I didn't make a lot of noise and held the towel close. Thank God it was warmer. I almost stepped on the pine cones that had fallen on the ground and ran. My chest started to hurt and my air came in gasps. I slowed to walk, and ducked down into a bush as a red convertible drove past. The blond was in the drivers side seat. I gasped and wrapped the towel around me tighter. I looked up at the leavey tree next to me and started to climb up it. I was able to scamble up a couple feet before I heard his pissed off scream at the house.

His footsteps weren't quiet as he ran through the woods. I climbed faster and was soon in the cover of the branches. I pulled myself up higher, and sat myself where the leaves, and branches were the thickest. I pulled my hair over my shoulder to the front so if it dripped it would dripp onto the towel and not to the ground below. I heard him coming, and cowered in the embrace of the tree. "Please hid me." I whispered to the tree. He ran by my tree and growled in frustration. I covered my mouth as he looked up into the tree. He punched the tree and ran off again.

I waited forever, then started my way back down.


	7. Month Five

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Seven**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Month Five**

**Bella Point of View**

_I climbed down the tree quickly trying to get the hell away from this freak as quick as possible, when my towel caught on a branch. I twisted to try and get it out when my foot slipped and I slipped. I screamed as I dropped a few feet and hit a think branch. I clung to it tightly and hung there listening for his footsteps. I didn't hear anything and carefully stepped down farther. I was close to the bottom when a hand circled my ankle. I screamed and kicked him hard in the face. I yanked myself up the tree quickly, my towel falling off in the process. I didn't test branches as I scurried up the tree. My forearms scraped against the rough bark, my knees bleed too. I reached my arms up to grab another branch his hand had reached me again. I jumped quickly and grasped the branch. It snapped and sent me down. I passed him, and tumbled down hitting branches on my way. I hit one hard, in the middle of my back. It broke under inpact from me and I finally landed in between to branches that held me like a husband would as me walked through the treshold. I coughed in pain and looked down I wasn't to far from the bottom, but I hurt to much to climb the rest of the way down and run. I looked up to see him hopping down quickly, a smirk on his face. He dropped down and picked me up. I moaned in the contact his arm made with my hurt back. My vision was fuzzy and my body ached. I rolled my head onto his chest and drifted into darkness that I knew very well._

The was last month and look where I am now. In this damned basement. Why the hell can't I get out of here. My back is fine it was bruised for awhile, and the baby is okay too. I guess I never bled so I guess that means it's ok.

I am curled up in a ball on a twin sized mattress that he has given me. He gave me a nice warm purple comforter too. He lets me wear panties now too, and when he wants sex he started to use lube so that didn't put me in pain.

I cried everyday, I missed Forks.

I missed my friends and my family.

I missed being free.

I hated everything here.

I hate that he took everything from me.

I hate that I'm pregnant, and can't share it with my dad.

I hate that I'm alive.

I wished a lot now that I was locked down here, I wonder what Charlie was doing? Was he okay, did people still think I was alive? Was I really alive inside? I rubbed my flat stomach, I wonder if it was a girl or a boy, I wonder what will happen to it if I don't live. I wonder if I'll keep it given the chance?

**Alice Point of View**

I sat with my head between my knees. I was sitting in a bathroom stall at school. The toliet beside was filled with puke. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I wonder what Bella would do if she found out that I was pregnant? Would I even be pregnant if Bella were still here? Would Jasper even be there for the little guy?

I stood up and flushed the toliet. The bell rang as I walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the living room and sat next to Jasper. "Hey, can we go outside?" He stood up and grasped my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked once I stopped at my car.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well. You want to go get a test?" I nodded and gave him my car keys. We drove to Seattle, I called my parents telling them I was going to have out with Brittant at La Push, I don't even know any Brittany's. He bought a test, and we went to a hotel. We ate then I took the test. He held my hand as we waited for the results. It was positive.

I was going to have a baby. I cried a little then Jasper said, "I can't wait to hold my baby." I smiled and kissed him. We had sex for the second time in our relationship, and as I drifted off to sleep I wondered if Bella was still alive, and what she was doing.

* * *

**Okay people what do you think? Lots happened, and I really want to know what you guys think. Reviews equal love! Please review me telling me if you love it, hate it, could care less? Reviews maked me feel like I'm doing good or if I should do a better job. So tell me how I'm doing.**


	8. Month Six

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Eight**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Month Six

Bella Point if View

I was two months pregnant, stuck in a basement, and a victim of rape, and kidnap. My life rocks!

I rubbed my stomach, and sighed. I wonder if it would be a boy or a girl, and if I would be able to keep it, or if it would even live. He gave me pre-natals and a breakfast every morning. Edward came into my mind every morning when I woke up, his eyes, his face, his really pretty hair that he could never tame. I wonder if I ever got out of here if he would even be able to look at me.

Alice always came into my mind too, what was she doing, how was she doing?

I wondered if they still looked for me too? I curled up on the mattress that he had given me now. My pillow was fluffy and soft under my head, and looked at the wall infront of me. The door opened and I heard his heavy steps come down the stairs. He picked me up and stood me on my feet. I walked behind him, his hand on my upper arm keeping me close by. He pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. He pulled my panties down. yes he let me wear panties now, and turned the water on in the tub. He took off his pants and boxers and stepped int he shower behind me into the steady pour of warm water.

He put soap in my hair and let me rinse it out before he grabbed my hips. He pushed me against the shower wall and spread my legs out. I felt his hand cup my womanhood, and rub. He pushed his dick in me and started to pant into my shoulder. I pressed my face against the wet wall and tried to not cry. His hands went between me and the wall, one rubbing my breast, the other rubbed my clit. He pumped into me harder and faster, and rubbed my clit fast. My knees got weak and my face pressed to the wall, my tears going undetected. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I orgasmismed against my will. He bit my neck hard bringing blood to the surface. He stepped away from me and turned the water off. He puled me to my feet and brought me out of the tub. He wrapped me in a towel and put fresh panties on me. He toweled my hair and pulled a oversized tee over my head. He carried me down to the basement and placed me on the mattress. He covered me with the blanket and sneered at me.

"Next time act like you like it." I curled into a tighter ball and cried, wishing my life would be over already.

**Alice Point of View**

I was sitting on my bed, rocking back and forth slowly. What would my dad say, and mom. I stood up and walked to Edward's room. I knocked on the door softly and walked in when I didn't get an answer. I sat on his bed next him.

"I miss her too."

"I wish she were here to help me."

"With what?"

"I've got a really big problem."

"And that is?"

"I'm pregnant." I could barly squeeze the words out.

"What? Alice how are we going to do this? Did you tell mom and dad?" I shook my head. "Tell them right now, I'll go with you."

"Okay." I reached out and held my older brothers hand. We walked slowly down to the kitchen where out parents were. "Mom, dad?"

"Yes honey?" My mom asked without turning her head to look at me. Dad lifted his head and looked at me.

"Helen." He said in his deep voice that seemed to shake the floor. Mom looked at me and sat down next to dad, Edward squeezed me hand and stood behind me.

"Momma, daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Honey, please don't tell that your doing drugs?" Dad said. Dad had a hard past and mom saved him from the road he was taking. He started to smoke pot when he was thirteen, that lead to crack, which ended up at herion, and that's when my mom saved him. He took awhile to get clean but mom pushed him and the news of Edward on the way made him check into rehab, and get a good job to support mom. I came a year later and he's never gone back. Drugs was a touchy subject with him, and in his eyes the worst thing that could happen.

"No... I'm. Dad, I'm pregnant."

He nodded and reached for the phone on the wall next to him. He dialed the phone and said quick words into it, "Jane, Matthew, you and Jasper need to come over right away."

He hung up and walked over to me, he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. "I just want to see if Jasper's in it for you. I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded and hugged him back. Jasper, his mom, and his dad filed into the room. They sat on the second couch and looked at my father.

"What is the hurry?"

"We have found out to day, as parents, that we are going to be grandparents."

They looked over at me and then back to Jasper. His father stood up and grabbed Jasper by his collar. "Boy you better marry that girl!"

"I was sir, am. I was going to propose on Christmas I swear." He said quickly. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Alice I'm sorry your Christmas surprise is ruined." He looked over to my dad, "Mr. Masen, I was going to propose before I found out she was pregnant, honestly. We only had sex twice and we used protection, we have no idea how she got pregnant."

"Well Jasper all that doesn't matter now son, welcome to the family." I covered my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt my knees hit the floor, and arms wrap around me.

"I wish Bella were here!" I sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. I cried until I fell asleep, my head felt like exploding, and my eyes felt so swollen that they couldn't open. I miss her.

* * *

**You guys might wonder why most of this chapter is about Alice. I like to show you how everyone is being affected by Bella being gone. Review it please.**


	9. Month Seven

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Nine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Month Seven

Bella Point if View

I know I was only three months pregnant by now, but I couldn't the idea that I should have a big belly out of my head. I sat on my thin mattress and sighed. I was wearing socks, panties, and one of his tee shirts. My breast had started to hurt recently, so it hurt to not be wearing a bra. I was drifting inbetween the line of sleep and barely being awake when he came downstairs and ripped my blanket off. He flipped me over and slapped me across the face.

"Huh?"

He punched me in the jaw and I saw white stars behind my eyelids.

"What do you want?" I cried.

He kicked me in the rips and ripped my panties off. He shoved himself in me and I screamed. "Get off of me!" I strugged to get my arms to reach out and smack his face, and push his chest away. "What did I do to you?" I screamed and hollered. His motion didn't stop when he punched me in the face two more times. He pulled away and flipped me over to my stomach and tore into me from behind. He had never went this far, I wonder what had pushed him to hurt me so much. My poor little butt hole. I sobbed, and screamed as he pulled my hair at the roots. My neck wound had healed a lot since last month, but was still noticeable. I felt him pull the collar of my shirt, it ripping against my neck. He leaned down and his teeth ripped into me harder then they had ever before. I screamed bloody murder as he pushed and pulled and bit me. He shoved into me one last time and pulled out, pushing me to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around myself after I pulled my panties up from my ankles. I pulled my blanket from under him as he laughed, I wrapped my arms around my rips under the blanket. I buried my face in the pillow. He laughed like the creep he is as he left, leaving me trembling in his wake.

**Victoria Point of View**

I drove to Jame's house, I was scared not for me but for the girl he had taken. I knew how horrible he was, theres no telling what he had done to her, or if she was even alive. I pulled in slowly and stopped behind his convertible. I stepped out slowly and walked to his door. I heard the girls screams and almost left for my car. The screams disappeared right then and James was at the door in less then two minutes.

I stepped through his doorway and heard it click behind me as if closed. "What are you doing to her?"

"I just fucked her in the ass."

"James please let her go."

"She's pregnant, I have to wait to let her go."

"James you ruined that girls life!"

"That's if I let her live past having the baby."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in the basement."

I walked over to the basement door, and opened it slowly. I clicked on te light and saw the little form curled on her mattress. I walked down the stairs and sat next to her. "Hey."

She looked at me slowly, she looked terrified. Her face was red and swollen. "I'm going to go get you some ice."

I went upstairs quickly and wrapped ice in a dishtowel. I went back down and sat next to her. I held the ice to the right side of her face and pulled the hair out of her face. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"My name is Victoria, and I'm so sorry about my ass hole brother. I wish I could save you, but he would kill me."

"Please save me." She looked at me with her big sad brown eyes.

"Everyone in Forks misses you. I'll try, but it'll be hard. I have nothing to live for, so I'll give you my life if you promise to fit for both of us."

She looked at me and smiled a small smile. She grabbed my free hand and placed it on her flat stomach. "I'll fight for all three of us." I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Do you want anything?"

"Could you get me a bra? And I'm thirsty." I nodded and went out to my car, after I got back from the store I gave her what I had gotten her and hugged her once more.

I kissed the top of her head. "Keep on fighting baby swan, I'll save you." I whispered into her ear. I walked out without a word to my scum of a brother that should have never graced the earth. But maybe he was here for taking this girl, and maybe all this would have happened for a reason. Maybe that baby would have an impact on this world that could change someones life extremely.

And maybe all this was just to show how evil life can be.

* * *

**So if you look in an earlier Victoria is a small person in the story but plays the biggest role in the story. To tell the truth I think she's my favorite person in this story. What does everyoone think about the chapter? What do you think about Victoria? What do you think will happen new? Are you going to update? I would like that. =)**


	10. Month Eight

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Ten**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Month Eight

Alice Point if View

Five months pregnant and I was huge. I was gaining weight so the pregnancy would be a healthy one. Edward was slightly happy, he missed Bella. Really missed Bella, I think he might miss her more then I did. My doctor was Dr. Cullen and he was really cool, I talked to him like he was Bella. I told him all about Bella and how much I missed her. I mush i wanted her to come back home and be okay. He patted me hand the days I started crying, and smiled happily telling me to look deep in myself and ask myself, what do I think happened to her.

I looked deep in myself and I knew somehow that she was alive, and that she was going to come home. When I don't know, but she was and I couldn't wait.

**Bella Point of View**

I was showing a little I thought as I dipped a rag into the bucket of water he let me keep down here. I wrung it out and gingerly wiped the blood off another deep bite mark on my shoulder. I always washed myself after he went upstairs. I didn't want him to watch me scrub myself raw, and cry when I had to squeeze infections out of my neck and shouler from where his dirty mouth left germs on me. I had a shallow wound on my collarbone it was pretty much all the way healed, it was a pale pink scar already, still alittle tender. Another one from last month was infected, I pulled the two edges apart, my eyes pricking with tears as I opened it up. Green pus coming to the surface. I wiped it away and pulled once more to get more out. I pressed the rag on it hard, and let the to edges go. I looked at the freshest ones. Three of them bled regularly, other then the one I had just gotten, littered the pale white skin of my neck, and shoulders. I unbuttoned my shirt and looked at my swollen breasts, one bite make on the left on too. After I cleaned all my bite marks, that he said, "Proved I was his." I cleaned my girl parts and put the rag in the bucket and sat it on the top step.

My living quarters were upgraded again, I had a long chain around my ankle and a comfy bed for once. He also bolted rails to the floor and would force my to my knees, putting my ankles under the one and do me doggy style, he started to use lube, and he would always dig his nails into the back of my shoulders too. Always finishing with a bite.

Am I a fucking ham sandwich? No? I didn't think so either, thank you.

Victoria came to visit once more she cried with me and hepled clean my bit marks. She said he made her sick and that she wishes she could get me out of here sooner. She says he has to go out of state in three months and she'll probably be able to let me out then. But we had to be quick when we did it, because he would going be gone a short while, and that he would be home quickly after he returned. "He'll probably be at my house when I get back dropping you off in Forks. He'll kill me, but I've excepted that in my life I was born to do one thing." She placed her hand on the top of my head and smiled down on me. "I was made to clean up his messes, and to help you get free." I hugged her as her tears choked her. "I'll tell you his name and his address before I drop you off, but not yet I don't want you to slip it out on accident." I nodded and was kissed on the cheek before she left again.

I didn't want her to die, we had bonded in the past two months that I've known her. Even under these horrible situation that I was in, she became my best friend, other then Alice. She held my hand with me, and she cried with me. She rocked me softly, and murmured to me like I was a child, and in a way, I was and she was my mother. All those times I cried my for my mommy after he had raped me the first few times, and now I had one. My mom had pasted away a long time ago,and I never knew her, but I can say I miss her and wished I would have been able to know her. Dad said she was a wonderful person and I am actually glad she isn't here, so she didn't have to suffer along with daddy thinking and wishing I wasn't dead, Hoping I would come home, not hurt. But that would never happen well that's how I thought it would be like.

I would die here, without a word uttered to my existance.

I was completely alone, even with Victoria here to hold me. She was so empty and I askedher why she was so lifeless and I was shocked to learn that what I was going through now was what she spent her whole life. Except it was un-ending, he ruled her life, and he could easily chain her to the wall next to me as he had done so with me.

************************

* * *

Okay guys just so you know Alice is one month ahead in her pregnancy then Bella. So I gave more one Victoria and James in this chapter, she really is my favorite person in this story. How did you guys like it? Reviews are loved!


	11. Month Nine

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Month Nine

Bella Point if View

I threw up in the far corner of the basement I had chosen to puke in. I groaned and flopped down on my mattress. My stomach acid had already made my throat raw, and I didn't have a tooth brush. I rubbed my tummy that was showing very roundly at my five months, and sighed. Wondering what I had missed out on because I was here.

Homecoming, that Alice would have made me go to ten thousand malls to find a dress that was suitable for me, and then another twenty for shoes she deemed wearable, that I wouldn't kill myself wearing.

Alice's birthday, wonder what it would have been like. Alice at the age of five actually got three ponies at the party, her parents couldn't stand disappointing her. She probably had thousands of bowls of flowers, rented a hotel ballroom in Port Angles, the whole high school forced to wear formal clothing.

Charlie's 40th birthday, his non-cooking ability causing him to have no cake, and possibly burning the house down.

Edward's birthday, I wonder if I would have been invited to his party or not, but I would like to think that he would have. There was no idea what he had gotten, or if he had anything special for his birthday. I missed him.

I groaned as I sank onto my bed, two more months and I would be able to get out of here. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and covered my face with my pillow.

I woke up to heavy breathing I stayed still my face hidden under the pillow. I heard a guy grunt, then groan. I felt the bed shift under me and my legs being staightened. I kicked and screamed as his hands grabbed my waistband. The pillow flew off and I saw my foot connect with his jaw. My nails reached out and slashed his cheek as his left hand went around my throat, his right ripping the panties off of me. He tore into me and squeezed my neck tightly. I felt my stomach twist and turn, for many reasons.

One, morning sickness.

Two, I'd cried myself sick.

Three, I was completely disgusted with this thing on top of me.

I couldn't breath, as slammed into me. My head tilted to the side, and puked on the ned next to me. My throat now hurt more then before, my breath coming in gasps as I tried to breath past his burly hand. I cried and cried, my ribs cried, my stomach cried. He pushed into me hard as I trashed around, screaming. He came and bit me hard on the left side of my neck, I screamed as I felt his dirty teeth slice into me. He grined and bit into my arm too, I watched him suck my blood as a black ring wrapped around my vision. I faded into sleep watching him torture me.

**Alice Point of View**

I groaned and looked at Jasper. I kissed him softly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

He kissed me, "I love you too." He stood up, I watched the sheet fall off of his wonderful body. I sat up and rubbed my swollen stomach. I was six months, and was, thankfully, no longer throwing up. New spread threw through the school like a California wild fire. Everyone thought that Jasper was going to leave me but he hadn't and I wore his ring on my finger.

We found out I'm having a little boy, Jasper was so happy, me, I wanted a little girl. Although I didn't have any protests about trying for more later in life. The pregnancy helped me, I wasn't over Bella, but if she turned up dead. . . I don't think I would kill myself now. Of course if I wouldn't had been in so much grief from Bella being missing then I wouldn't have gone all the way with Jasper, or I probably would have used a condom at least.

I climbed into the steamy shower behind him and rubbed his back, placing kisses over his tight muscles. He turned and rubbed shampoo into my hair, I leaned onto his chest. After we washed we got dressed and went down to my kitchen and ate quick bowls of cereal. He went outside to start the car and I carried our bags out. I slid into the seat quickly and kissed him as the door shut.

Bella would be happy that I was happy. I wish she was her with my whole everything, but she wasn't. I hoped she was alive but she was kidnapped, if she was alive she was either suffering, orhad escaped and couldn't find her way back. In my mind I felt she was alive, but logic told me that she wasn't here anymore.

_"Bella I love you, your my sister and always will be. You will always be in my mind, but I think I'll never see you again and I just want to tell you that, I'm letting you go; because I love you."_ I said silently sending it up to the heavens where she hopefully was instead of wasting away, and reached out to hold Jaspers hand.

* * *

**How do you like it, was it good? Leave reviews, please. **

**Question, do you guys know any good stories? I would love a long story to read. I usually look for rated M, Bella and someone else. Carlisle, Jake, Jasper, Edward, or Emmett, doesn't matter I'm up for anything. It doesn't matter if it's complete or not, but the longer the better. Leave your suggestions in a review or message.**


	12. Month Ten

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Month Ten

Bella Point if View

Next month, I only had to wait until next month for me to get out of here. I couldn't wait and I couldn't get that down knowing that I was homeward bound. I hated the thing that had me cooped up in his basement, but I loved his little sister for everything she had risked for me. She was really going to go through with it, and I couldn't believe it really. One I was home I would tell Edward how much I loved him, and Charlie too. I would let Alice drag me on a thousand shopping trips just to make up for all the time I had missed with her. I would cry and hold little Alice in my arms as she cried. I would hold Charlie as I cried into his shoulder telling him how much I missed him, saying the whole time saying that I wished he would have found me.

I would love the little being growing inside me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to provide for the little guy. I would never be able to look it in the eye if it was a little boy and looked anything like his father. I would love it all the same, but I knew that I would have to give the little angel away. Charlie would have little notice, and he didn't really make that much as police chief. I would do my best to do the best thing for the baby and give it to a loving family that could take care of him or her, and love her or him like I do.

I had no idea if I would even life long enough to get out of here with Victoria, but I knew I would rather die then have to live as his whore, his bitch. Always here to fuck me, and always her to be hit around like some rag-doll in a washer. I would cry and clean myself, but I knew I would never be clean enough to be normal. I would always flinch when someone raised a hand or arm. I wouldn't be able to have a proper relationship ever again, right? Maybe if Edward would love me if he knew everything that happened to me? Would he even care?

I would have to repeat my sophomore year, Edward would graduate next year, while Alice would be a junior, and Jasper was graduating this year. I wonder what their relationship was like without me. Did me being gone make Alice stray away from him? When he came home the one day and said he had seen her he said she was so sad, horribly depressed for Alice, and I knew that she would have a hard time getting over me. I hoped she would, I never did think I was anything special. I hoped she would move on if I never came home, which I haven't. When I get home she would be so happy and I would be happy to know she loved me even though I was gone. Even though I had been raped, made dirty, and uncomfortable in my own skin.

Scars decorated my pale, translucent skin. Silver C shapes littered my neck, shoulders, and my breasts. I cried in the memory of his teeth biting hard into my body, the blood quickly filed the wound after he moved away with a grin. I looked at the worst mark on my arm and traced the still open wound. Every single one of them needed stitches, but I wouldn't get any medical treatment. It was easy to clean it, if you knew how to do it. It hurt really bad, but it was better then having that whole part of your body turn green. Last time he had bit me the sick bastard sucked my blood like he thought he was some kind of a fucking vampire. I ended up passing out from the blood loss, if I wasn't pregnant I probably would have been able to be awake later, but pregnancy if very stressful on a persons body.

I never knew what day it was, what time either. I just sat there in the dark wondering what my family and friends were doing. I often prayed to God, probably three or four times a day. I begged him to help me, I told him the spawn of Satan had me captive and thanked him for sending his angel, who was Victoria in my mind. She loved me even though her brother had damaged me more then most people would ever think of doing to somebody. I would cry every time she told me she was sorry, and every time she would tell me she loved me,

I don't know how I have even kept my sanity since I've been here. I wished everyday, I prayed everyday, I begged and cried everyday, and nothing seemed to change everything. But deep down in the back of my mind, I knew that somewhere change was happening to me.

My meals were cereal and toast, sometimes chicken noodle, or tomato soup. Once he gave me fries, they were so good after having nothing of taste value in my system. They were gone to quickly. I would cradle the baby inside me and wonder what the little thing was, thinking of the pending names that floated through my mind. There was also always that one thought that maybe, maybe no one would want me to come back? Would my friends and family actually think that? Would they think I was a whore, or dirty, trashy maybe. Would they think that I had runaway, instead of being kidnapped? Would they even care? Really what was I to them?

Did they still love me? I started to cry and hid my face in my knees with that last thought. I laid my head on the pillow that I guess was mine now, I wrapped the thick comforter around me and sighed, I couldn't wait to get out of here I thought as my tears dropped from my nose.

**Edward Point of View**

Summer is over, Alice is so big, and I'm a senior. Most people would be happy that they were almost out of here, but I was broken-hearted at the fact that they still hadn't found Bella. They recently went through all of the information they had and the well had dried up. I knew she was out there and I hoped every single day that she would come home. I would tell her that I loved her and possible ask her to marry me that week, maybe even that day. I had dreams of us growing old together, holding hands on a wooden porch our children playing in the yard in front of us. The giggling and squeals of happy children, a smiling Bella at my side, that's how all my day dreams and dreams went. They always had her in them and I could never get her out of my head. I loved her so much and I wished she was here with everything that she had.

I had a little nephew on the way, Alice and Jasper had found out it was a little boy. I loved that they were happy but I hated the fact that Alice had thrown Bella away. I knew that holding on to her like I was, was going to make me go insane in the future, especially if she was found dead. I would probably kill myself, no lie. I held a picture of Bella in my hands, we ere in the seventh grade, she looked the same as she had last time I had seen her, except her hair was a little shorter back then. She had her head on my shoulder and and hand on my chest. Alice took the picture and called us love birds which caused Bella to blush. I loved her back then too, I think I would love her forever.

* * *

**So I started this chapter right before I went to homecoming last night, and I finished it his morning. I'll try and write more after I get back from my friends birthday get together. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. Reviews equal love.**


	13. Escape

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Month Eleven

Bella Point if View

I was laying on my bed twisting my hands over and over. My nails were bitten down to the quick and some bled. My naked body was wrapped in the comforter that he had given me to sleep in. Victoria said she would be able to take me around today, or tomorrow. I was scared that she wouldn't be able to, and I would be stuck down here for the rest of my life, however long that is.

I was seven months pregnant, and had no medical attention the whole time. My stomach was cramping, like when I have a period. I didn't know how to take this, was it a miscarriage, or was I in labor? They weren't bad, maybe the little thing was just bouncing around in there, because my nerves were affecting it. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

I woke up with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Victoria and smiled. I was awake instantly and uncovering myself. She handed my a dress, a white spaghetti strapped summer dress.

"It's all I have honey, I'm sorry."

I nod and slip it over my head, not caring about what I'm wearing just trying to get the hell out of here. It was empire wasted and came mid-thigh, the white cloth almost matched my deathly pale skin tone. She took my hand, and pulled me to the stairs. We hurried up them and ran out the door she had left open. I ran not feeling the cold snow on my bare feet, just ran to the car and slid into the passenger seat. She hurriedly sat down put her belt on and sped away from the God awful place I had been locked up in. She reached over and held my hand as she pushed her car to the speed it could reach and we ran away like bats out of hell.

She stopped at the place he had taken me and hugged me good bye. I had tears in my eyes and had no idea how I could thank someone like her. I kissed her cheek and closed the door quickly. She hit the gas once I was clear and her car disappeared from my view quickly. I walked along the snowy road, happy to be back. I was probably seven minutes from my house.

Headlights gleaned from behind me and I slowed hoping to God that it wasn't him. The car stopped and I heard the door shut. "Miss you shouldn't be out alone, or this late. Look at what your wearing, and it's so cold." I knew that voice, it was Charlie! I wrapped my hands around my stomach as a sharp pain when through. Half way here I came to the conclusion that I was indeed in early labor. I felt pressure in my abdomen and pushed like I was using the bathroom. The pressure went away for a minute and came back soon, I pushed again and felt a warm trickle of water on my thighs. I groaned as I saw the water run down my legs in between my feet.

"Come on let's get you to a hospital." I felt his hand encircle my upper arm and I turned around to met his sad eyes.

"Daddy." I cried and wrapped my arms around him as much as possible.

"Bella, it's you. Oh, God what has happened? Never mind we have to get you to the hospital. I walked hand in hand to the passenger side door and got in as he ran to the driver's side. He sped with his lights on to the hospital, once we got there he jumped out and ran in with me in tow behind him. Doctors and nurse ran up and helped me onto a gurney yelling questions at me. My head hurt, so did my belly.

"How far along are you?" One pale beautiful doctor asked.

"Seven months."

"Has any doctor ever seen you?"

"No, I was locked in a basement, forced to be some prick's bitch."

He nodded hard and pushed me into a delivery room. "We don't have time to give you a pain killer, I can already see the baby." He covered my lower self with a towel and Charlie grabbed my hand tightly.

My other hand gripped the sheets as the doctor said push I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I took deep breaths after each push and only needed six to push the little thing out. It screamed right as the little thing was welcomed. They were passed off to the nearest nurse who checked them up and returned quickly with a pink bundle.

A little girl.

I laid down my hair in my face as I took deep breaths. I held her gingerly as she was passed to me. I looked at her red-brown curls that had blond high lights, and smiled at her. "Can I name her?"

The doctor nodded and I looked at the little being carefully, "Erica Melrose Victoria Swan."

I looked at the little angel I had fought for, and decided the best choice for her right then. "Dad, can you call Alice, and Edward?" He nodded and stood walking out of the room. The doctor rolled me into the room where I would be staying and I asked him, "What is the process for adoption?"

* * *

**Chapter 13 is done and over with, so what did you think? I made this cool thing for this chapter and it's going to be on my profile, under My Fading Light, check it out.  
**


	14. Reunited

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Bella Point if View

"I'll look into it for you." He said and opened the door as my dad came in.

"It's late but they are on their way." I nodded and rocked the little girl in my arms.

"Dad, I'm going to give her up for adoption."

He looked at me and the red faced baby in my arms and nodded; he understood. I smiled at my dad and hugged him, Erica in my left arm between us. "Dad I missed you so much, I would wish everyday that you would find me and save me. But no one saved me, but Vixtoria saved me she risked her life to save me. Dad you have to make sure he doesn't kill her. Please don't let him kill her. Please."

"Bella, I can't promise anything, but if you give me their names I'll go down to the station and look them up, send a team out there."

"The guy that raped me and kidnapped me, his name was James, James Calvin, and his sister the one that found me and let me go her name is Victoria." He nodded and wrote the names down on a notepad he had taken out of his pocket.

"I'll go look them up." He kissed my forehead, "I'll be back later after you're friends visit." I nodded and waved as the door closed behind him. I kissed my baby on her small forehead delicately and cooed to her until the door swung open a few minutes later.

I looked up to see a swollen Alice with tears in her eyes and an Edward that looked happy. He had roses in his hand. They walked in and were super quiet until Edward said, "You're dad didn't give us details, just said to come to the hospital that they had found you. We got you these." HE satt eh vase of roses next to me on the bedside table and sat down. I rocked the bundle in my arms and looked at my best friend.

"Alice you okay?"

Her head snapped up as she looked at me with a tear streaked face. "I gave up on you Bella. I didn't think you were coming home, and I missed you so much. I got pregnant and I realized I was happy, I'm getting married and I'm going to have a baby. I kept wishing you were going to come home. and you never did, and I thought that maybe you had died, and I silently wished you had, because I thought that if you were alive then you would be having a horrible life, and now I see that you did, and I wish that I would have been there for you, but now you're here, and you're save." She said in one big breath, and most of it in one breath. I hugged her after I grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

"Alice I missed you so much I was so scared when he came home and told me he had thought a bought taking you, he was standing right next to you Alice. Do you know how I would have felt if he would have brought you home and locked you up in his basement with me. Ally it was horrible but I fought, me and my little one fought and now we are here and we are alive. We are here you you and my dad and Edward. Edward I missed you so much." I said and pulled him over and hugged him as best as I could with my child in my arms. I hugged me back tightly and looked at the little thing in my arms.

"Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed her over to him. "She's beautiful." I smiled gingerly and laid down.

"Do you know what you having Alice?"

"I'm having a boy, maybe they will be boyfriend and girlfriend." I looked at the baby in Edward's arms and desperately wanted that baby to be his.

"No, Alice you little boy will probably never know this little girl." I said and pointed to Erica. "I'm giving her up for adoption, to someone who doesn't know how she came into this world. I'm not saying I don't love her because of her father, I do and that is the reason why I'm letting her go. I'm unable to give her what she needs, as it looks now, I'm a tenth grader in high school still. Some people are able to take care of their child at that age but not me. I had no time to plan for her, and no way to provide for her. She doesn't even have a father." I saw Edward look at me with surprise in his eyes. I looked at him and smiled as he looked lovingly at my child. "I wish Edward was her father." I said more to myself then to the people around me and blushed when Alice squealed and Edward smiled.

Edward handed my my bundle which was now sleeping and I asked him to put her in her little bed they had put in here. Edward sat next to me after he had set her in it and wrapped his arms around me. Instead of finching from his embrace I gladly laid into it, I felt safe, and loved with his touch.

Alice yawned, "As much as I love that you guys are in love, I have to go to sleep."

"Call Jasper, he can pick you up."

"But -"

"I want to see Jazz, I have to congratulate him." I said with a smile. She huffed and pulled out her phone. After she talked to him for a few minutes she announced that he was going to be here soon. When came in I was close to sleep. I smiled and waved to him. I put my finger to my lips and pointed to the sleeping baby. He smiled and walked over to Alice kissing her cheek softly before coming over to me and hugging me lightly letting go quickly. It felt weird knowing that he was trying not to make me uncomfortable, I smiled as Alice came over kissed me once then said she was going to go to go home and go to sleep.

I waved good bye as they left and snuggled into Edward's arms. I whispered, "I love you." softly, and started to drift to my first pleasant sleep I had in almost a year.

The door opened and I opened my eyes to see a blond male walk in to room.

* * *

**Review it!**


	15. You're Under Arrest

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Victoria Point of View**

I felt the hot sting of flesh on my cheek, and I quickly cupped the flaming skin. My nose tickled with the forming tears and I held my breath as his hand came across my face again. My cheek was red hot, my hair tangled in her hands as he held it by my roots. I cried out as he kneed me hard in my stomach. I gasped hard and got punched in the mouth. I groaned as he dragged me, by my hair no less, to the basement door. I swung the door open and threw me down the stairs. I laid in a heap at teh bottom of the stairs, listening to his heavy steps as he came down.

I knew that this was all worth all my years of suffering through all of this was worth letting that girl go. By now she would be with her family, and I would be dead soon. I would be in my place, as I had put her in her place.

"You bitch, you just had to let her go didn't you. You even drove her to the place I took her at. You were always a little goody two shoes and I'll enjoy taking the life from you slowly." He dragged me across the hard cold floor. He cut my clothes off of my body, not forgetting to let the knife dig into my pale white flesh as he did so. I begged for mercy and screamed as he plunged the cold silver blade into my stomach. I couldn't help but remember the precious memory of having my tummy swollen with my child, my child that was now gone. He pulled the knife out and kicked my side hard. He carried himself up the stairs slowly, slamming the door as he left.

**Charlie Point of View**

Seattle didn't have enough people to go to Mr. Calvin's house. I drove my car at a fast pace, my lights on. I arrived just in time to hit the tail of the squad that was set out. A gang was terrifying Seattle, which was where most of the force was. I was able to push myself to the front of the train of cars, there were eight of use two in every car except mine. We drove up the long dirt road and were met with a cabin. It was the perfect place to hold someone you kidnapped, hidden in the woods, were no one else was anywhere near.

Everyone jumped out and surrounded the place. I manned the door and yelled that he was surrounded. He never came out so I kicked in the door and rushed in, my gun raised. I yelled clear as I walked through the living room, then the kitchen. The master bedroom was empty, I walked to the bathroom. I pointed my gun at his head. "Get on the ground!"

He looked at me with mincing blue eyes, and he had the nerve to smile. "She has your eyes, do you know how many times, I watched those eyes widen in pain as I bit into her flesh?"

"Hands on your head, face down on the ground now! You're under arrest!"

He turned around and I looked at what he held in his hands, a pair of underwear I knew were Bella's.

"You sick bastard get on the ground!" I yelled and took a step forward. He pulled a hand away from the underwear and held a knife, it had dry blood on it.

"When this is over, check the basement." He said with a sick smile and slid the blade across his throat. I lowered my gun and tried to take his pulse, he had hit his artier y and was a goner, May this sick fucker rest in hell, I thought.

A team came in and called a bus, I went to the basement door. I clicked the light on a team behind me as we descended the stairs. A yellow glow erupted in the large basement, in the far corner was a puddle of fowl vomit, chains on the closet wall, and a small bed in the corner closet to me. Under the light bulb was a thin red head, she was nude, and laying in a puddle of blood. We ran over, she had a slow pulse and looked at me with weak eyes.

"Is she safe?" She said with blood tinted lips.

"Yes, she had the baby, she wanted me to save you. We're going to take you to the hospital, you're going to be okay."

She coughed, "I can die, I've done nothing but suffer in my years, I'm willing to give my life to the little swan." She coughed again and I could hear the blood in her lungs as she clung to life by a thin thread. I called out orders and soon heard the screaming ambulance as it pulled in the long dirt drive. We rushed her out and the ventilated her. I squeezed her hand tightly adn her eyes fluttered closed. I jumped in my cruiser as they wheeled out a body bag and rushed behind the ambulance.

I called the hospital from the Seattle hospital and talked to Dr. Cullen to find that Bella was sleeping, and that she would be okay until I got home. I waited in the room they would put Victoria in and waited. They wheeled her in after four hours, she was sleeping. "She should be okay now, we almost lost her." I nodded and sat by her bedside.


	16. Meeting New People

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

I sat up against Edward, who had fallen asleep. I pulled the blanket up and looked at the threads. "Um Bella I thought about your earlier question and I wanted to introduce you to my younger sister and her husband. This is Rose and Emmett." I looked up and saw a beautiful blond next to Dr. Cullen.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Rose looked at me tenderly, her husband was behind her, looking like he was holding something back the whole time.

"My sister is unable to conceive a child, I called her and told her that you were thinking about adoption and asked her to come met you."

I got out of the hospital bed slowly, Dr. Cullen walked over and steadied me. I nodded shyly at him and walked over to Erica. I picked up her sleeping form and pressed her to my chest. I sat on the edge of my bed and drew my legs up under me. I unwrapped her blanket and looked at her pale skin in her pale pink onesie. I gently stroked her little toes, counting them as I went, ten. Ten chubby fingers. Two little eyes, and two pretty ears. I bowed my head and kissed her nose. I wrapped her up again and cuddled with her tears in my eyes.

"You won't change her name will you?"

"What is her name?" Rose said.

"Erica Melrose Victoria Swan, you'll have to change her last name."

"Her name is so pretty!" Her husband said.

I smiled and looked at them, "I don't think you would have to tell her she's adopted, with his brown hair and your blond, it could pass as the mixture she has, when her eyes change color they could be anything from brown, blue, or hazel. Yours look like hazel, but I hope she has my eyes, I want her to have the least amount of features her father had. Spawn of Satan." I murmured to where they couldn't hear.

Rose looked at me then turned to her husband, he nodded and kissed her softly before he left. Dr. Cullen left too. She came and sat next to me on my bed. I felt her cold arms wrap around my shoulders as I started to shake. I ended up clutching my sleeping child to me as I cried like a child into this strangers shoulder. "I saw you on the news, everyone here was looking for you so much, people were saying you were dead, but your family and friends wouldn't give up. I would see your face on the news everyday, they reported your kidnapping everyday. I knew that if you were alive you were either a runaway that didn't want to be found, or you were being held and raped. People are sick I should know. I know how it fells to be in your spot, Emmett helped me out of it, he keeps me safe from myself, and others. I thik you found your Emmett, but I wanted to tell you that whatever you choose I'm okay with. I don't know what I would do if I were in your spot, but you should remember every time you go into those dark memories, you are loved and they never gave up on you." She hugged me tightly. "I was younger then I am now, I was walking home one night and my boyfriend was drunk, he was with his friends and they all had their turns. I never reported them, I didn't have to, I left as soon as I was better, and I later found out that they had all died horribly. It brought me peace at mind, but I will never be healed, I will always be looking for ways to get hurt,even though I know I can't get hurt anymore, I don't want to put myself in that position. I hope that you know you will get better and I pray to what ever God that is out there that You'll be able to heal mentally the whole way. I hope one day I might be able to find that peace and safety that Royce took away from me one day, and one day I will, and you will too." I looked into her weird topaz eyes and saw all of her pain, and grief, her sorrow. I hugged he tighter then I had before and handed her Erica.

Rose looked at me and smiled softly, she rocked the small being. I leaned back on Edwards chest, I felt safe with him and I knew that if we stayed together, I would never be able to get hurt again, but if he decided if he didn't want dirty me I would never be able to let anyone in. I covered my skinny legs with the thin blanket and Emmett, and Dr. Cullen came in.

"If you adopt her will you send me pictures, and could I send her gives? I mean I know I'm giving her away, but I love her. I love her so much, and that's why I'm going to giver her up." I was crying. Rose was looking at the baby.

"We would love for you to be in the babies life." Emmett said, his voice was soft, and tender. He was trying to not make me uncomfortable. I shook Edward behind me and he woke quickly.

"Huh? Are you okay?" He asked groggily.

"Edward, I'm giving Erica up for adoption."

"Why?"

"Because I have no sources, and as of now I'm still a sophomore. I need to grow up more to be able to be a good mom to a baby. I can't be a good mom to that baby, now now anyway."

"I understand your choice." He sat up straight, and wrapped his arms around me and laid his head in my shoulder. "Are you thinking about evening Erica to these people?"

I nodded, "This is Rose, and her husband Emmett."

"Hello," Edward said and held his had out to Emmett. "I'm Edward, her fiance."

"Fiance?" I asked blushing.

"I don't have the ring, I hope you say yes, I love you and I missed you so much. The ring was my grandmothers, you remember her. She gave it to me and told me to give it to the girl of my dreams. And I have dreamed about you since Alice brought you home." I knew my mouth was gaping, and I couldn't close it. I felt his fingers on my neck and couldn't help but remember the stinging pain I felt when his teeth cut into my skin. I whimpered as the memory flashed in my mind and started cry.

"Bella your okay, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." I heard Edward. "Bella come back it's okay he won't hurt you no more. I promise., I love you."

My hands flew to my neck, I ripped the hospital gown down and showed him the bit marks, the ugly healed ones, and the open ones that were recently sowed up. "Do you love me now?" I asked softly, my eyes closed, tears slipping through. I felt feather light kisses on my littered neck. "I will always love you." I heard him whisper in my ear. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My eyes were swollen and my chest hurt from the crying i had done in the past day. I wiped my eyes and turned back to Rose and Emmett. They were standing in the corner smiling at the child in her arms. "Rose?"

She looked at me and walked over. She handed me my child and hugged me. I looked at Dr. Cullen, "Can you get me adoption papers?"

* * *

**Reviews make me want to type faster. Spread the love around?**


	17. New Life

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

I was nervous. I fingers tingled as the warm seeped back into them. Edward walked in behind me, Erica in his arms. We had to go to Dr. Cullen's house for the finalization of the adoption. Both of our lawyers were here to make it official. Alice had fun dressing me for this important day in my life. Erica was almost a month old, and Victoria had moved in with Charlie. Edward's parents were having fun helping Alice plan the wedding and our fathers were pitching in to buy a house for us to start our lives in.

Alice and Jasper had already bought a house for when she graduates high school with the baby, they were going to move into a suburb of Seattle. We were looking at houses in their area. I unties the belt that was on the red button up coat Alice had slipped over my shoulders and hung it on the coat rack with Rose's tan one. I saw Rose and Emmett standing next to the TV, and Carlisle was in the kitchen with Victoria. They were dating, it made me happy that she would finally find happiness.

I smiled at Carlisle and hugged Vikki, she was wearing a knee length dark blue dress, there was a bow around the neck, and a thick black belt around her slender waist. She had black flats on, and dangle gold, dark blue, and light blue earrings. We walked into the living room, Carlisle and Edward behind us.

I looked at Rose and her swoop neck light blue dress, her blue diamond earrings, a ring that was the same color of her pretty blueish heels. I felt under dressed in my black skinny jeans and zebra print v-neck shirt Alice as dressed me in, but happily I had talked her into letting me wear my red chucks. I fingered my black rose earring, as Edward wrapped his one arm around my waist.

Rose hugged me, and pushed a white box into my hands, she gave one to Vikki too. I opened it and saw a beautiful silver locket with diamonds sparkling on the cover. I looked at her and shook my head. "Bella it's okay, we all three have one. It's not a big deal, I have a lot of money in my name." Edward picked up the chain and put it around my neck. Inside was a picture of Edward, Erica, and me, the other side was Rose, Emmett, and baby Erica. I felt the prick of tears and kissed her little forehead.

I pressed the pen to the paper, the first three letters of my name. I paused and looked at Edward and little Erica in his arms.

Four more letters of my name and a look to Rose, a bright smile on her face, and Emmett he was so happy his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

The last letter of my name. With the last A I thought about all the things I would miss as her mom. Birthdays and her first day of school. Booboos, and late night bottle feeding s. I closed my eyes and pictured the perfect life she would have, a bright smile, and a great future, with Rose and Emmett as her parents.

I quickly scrolled my last name on the paper and pushed them to Rose and Emmett. They took no time writing their names on the papers. I held my daughter one last time before I walked out of that house. Edward holding my hand the whole time. Once we pulled into my drive way he carried me in and tucked me in my bed. He pulled my shoes off and laid next to me, the blanket between us. I fell asleep crying, my never ending tears.

**Alice Point of View**

I watched Edward and Bella walk out the door with Erica. I felt so sad at the thought that they were going to give her away. I went into my room and laid on my bed, I wrapped myself tightly in my blanket and feel asleep.

I rolled over and looked out my window to see the sun still hiding behind thick clouds. I went to the bathroom and slipped my shirt over my head. I reached the nine month mark and would only have to wait three weeks for my baby to come. I unclasped my bra and slid my pants off. I turned on the water and let the bathroom feel up with steam. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound on my back.

I closed my eyes and arched my back as I felt the hot water on my lower back. MY lower back felt tense, like a huge knot was there. I put my hands on my knees and let the water continually hit my lower back. I felt the pressure lower itself.

Then my water broke. I stood there dumbstruck as the contractions started. Jasper wasn't here he was to go see his grandfather, so he was on was at work, and dad was probably at work too. I stood up and turned the water off. I quickly toweled myself off, and pulled on sweat pants. I hurriedly put my bra on and a dark purple shirt.I called Edward put he didn't answer, Bella must have been having a hard time.

I ran downstairs and took my moms car keys. I went outside and slid into the front seat of my moms Porsche. I punched the gas and pulled out of the drive way sharply. I raced my moms car to the hospital and hoped out as soon as the key was out of the ignition. I ran in and a nurse that knew we well looked at me.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"My water broke."

* * *

**Reviews make the world go around, I've been working on this all day. Rose's, Victoria's, and Bella's outfits are on my profile.**


	18. Over View

************

********

****

**My Fading Light**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

"Alice he's beautiful." I said as I gently rocked her son in my arms. She had her eyes closed laying back on the bed. Her hair sat on her sweaty forehead and she was so tried. She was in labor for twenty two hours, without pain killers. I sat next to her and held the baby up to her.

"Get him away from me."

"But Allie, he's your baby."

"I don't care I don't want to see him."

I looked down at the newborn baby, his head full of blond tuffs of hair, and long lashes that kissed his cheeks. How could she not love him? Or maybe she did love him but had started to go through postpartum. I stood up and rocked the baby which had started to cry, "When is Jasper going to come?"

"You called him."

I had called him he and his family, including his grandfather, was flying in tonight. "What do you want me to do with Jonathan?"

"Put him where he's supposed to be." I sighed and went outside into the hall. I went to her doctor's room.

"Alice is showing signs of postpartum, thought you would want to know." He nodded, wrote something on a notepad, and walked with me to the nursery.

"Do you think she would be a danger to the child?"

"No, I think it's just because of the labor, and that her fiance isn't here. She'll probably get better once Jasper gets here." He nodded and walked away. I gave the baby to the nurse and went to find Edward down stairs."She's asleep, and Jasper will be here in a few hours. Will you take me home?" He nodded and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, as we left the hospital.

**Jasper Point of View**

The phone call had blown my mind, and I had raced down the stairs of my grandfathers home to tell everyone we had to leave. We hurriedly booked flights and raced to pack grandfather's bag. The flight seemed to take forever and ever, I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful fiance, and my son. Once our flight landed we jammed ourselves into a cab and finally made it to the hospital. I ran up the stairs while my family took the elevator. I stopped at the nursery. I asked which one was Ms. Mason's.

Holding my sleeping child for the first time felt like a little piece of heaven had fallen from the sky and into my arms. He was so small, the doctor said because he was delivered early, but he was one hundred percent healthy. I asked to take him to mine, and my fiance's room. Once I got to her room I saw her small frame sleeping. You could tell even in her sleep she was tried beyond par. I stood next to her bed with our child, I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. I sat in the chair next to her bed and sighed, holding my son I looked at his little pink face. I couldn't wait to start this life with my future wife, and my first child. "Perfect." I said as I kissed his forehead.

**Rose Point of View**

I sat in the babies room. She was sleeping soundly in her redwood crib. Our first day with her had went perfectly, she was out little angel and a gift to behold. Esme and Carlisle loved her so much, happy to have another one in our family. The idea of her growing old was hard to picture, but we would cross that bridge at that sat next to me, back against the wall. "She gave us something that she didn't have to. Something that she would never forget and always remember us, and little Erica." He said.

I held his hand, "She gave us something that could never have."

"Do you want to give her something she can't have without us?"

**Edward Point of View**

I wrapped my self around Bella as we sat on her couch, her long brown hair smelled wonderful, and her eyes had started to get their life back into them. I smiled as she laughed when I tickled her. I laid her down on her couch and laid my head on her chest. My left hand traveled down to my pants and I touched the stiffness in my pants. I sat up and fingered it through my pants.

"Was this the time to ask?" I thought to myself.

I decided it was and reached into my front pocket, pulling out a midnight blue velvet box. I opened it and laid it on her chest open. She looked at it and picked it up like it was a sharp piece of glass. I pulled it out of its spot and slid it onto her ring finger. She sat up and cupped my face.

"Everyday I was locked in that basement, I thought of you. I thought of how much I loved you, and how much I missed you. I prayed that you loved me, and woud continue to love me. You kept me alive the whole time, you kept me sane." She kissed my lips hard and I brought my hair into her hair. I poured my love into her through that kiss, and I hels her in my arms until her father came home.

Where he cried in happiness that his tortured daughter had finally found her happiness in all of her pain.

* * *

**So as you can tell this is the last chapter, there will be and Epilogue. Review it please?**


	19. Epiloque

Bella was able to catch up with her class mates, by jam packing her summer with three full year courses. She was welcomed into the school and she fit back in even after her trials in life. Alice and Jasper stayed together and had a total of four children three boys and a little girl.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella did move into the same neighborhood, where their kids were friends and they were always there for each other.

Rose had told Bella but she had chosen to stay human and live her life with Edward. Erica kept contact with Bella and Edward, who she excepted as her parents too. Erica became a teen mom when she had a baby at the age of sixteen, at the age of eighteen after the birth of her second child and the discovery of cervical cancer she asked Carlisle to change her.

Bella and Edward got married two days after the two year mark that Bella had been returned. At her bachelorette party Bella got a tattoo on her ribs, a sun with Edward's name in the middle, Erica's in on of the sun's spokes. They had their first child a year and three months later. They grew old together and had six children, three girls, and three boys. All got their names added to Bella's sun. When her grandchildren came along for the spoke they came from, was added a flower.

Erica held both her moms, and dads hand in death as they passed from the world. He tears never showing, but always there.

* * *

**There wasn't really much I could think of to put, I'm sorry if this disappoints, but I tried. It disappoints me too. Review!**


End file.
